Ice Skating Gone MAD
by DarkVixen
Summary: What happens when WWE Superstars go ice skating? Only time will tell! Includes Stacy, The Rock, Jericho, Kurt, and more (stay tuned for me and my friends to show up)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, however, I have a sock that bears a certain distinction to Mr. Socko, but that is another story entirely.  
  
My first story, don't be cruel, please.  
  
(Some of the WWE wrestlers are sitting in a lounge, just relaxing) (Stephanie McMahon walks in)  
  
Steph-Okay everybody, I have some.news.  
  
Stacy- Is it good or bad?  
  
Steph- A mixture..I suppose.  
  
Jericho-Don't be an ass clown and tell The King of the World what the news is.  
  
Rock- The Rock demands to know!  
  
Taker-Tell us, woman!  
  
Kurt- It's true, it's true, we want to know!  
  
Jeff- Come on, be extreme, and tell us!  
  
Matt-Shut up Jeff!  
  
Jeff- No, Mister I'm-To-Good-To-Be-Extreme!  
  
Matt-.  
  
RVD- Be cool, like R.V.D.and tell us!  
  
Trish- Come on, give us 100% Stratusfaction, and tell us!  
  
Kane- 'Nods head'  
  
Lita- Just tell us already!  
  
Dawn Marie- 'filing nails' What?  
  
Steph- SHUT UP! WE ARE GOING.ICE SKATING!  
  
Jeff- OMG! Yay!  
  
Taker- What?!  
  
Kane- 'Grunts'  
  
Rock- The Rock does not want to skate! Billy and Chuck do that!  
  
Steph- Too bad! You have half an hour to get dressed. Now go!  
  
(WOW! Did you like? I hope so! Well, read and review! Chapter 2 will be up soon, don't worry!) 


	2. But I don't wanna go!

Disclaimer: I, Juno, sadly own nothing, but hey, what else is new? Stupid Vince.wouldn't give me The Rock.I only wanted him for a week!  
  
~Undertaker, Kane, Rock, and Kurt~  
  
Taker- I don't want to go.ice-skating. That shows absolutely no respect whatsoever!  
  
Rock- Tell The Rock about it. There are probably guys there who have a crush on The Rock!  
  
Kane- 'grunts'  
  
Kurt- 'rummaging through a box' Where.the.hell.is it?  
  
Taker- Where is what, boy?  
  
Kurt- Ah, there it is!  
  
'Kurt pulls out a red and white leotard, and puts it on'  
  
'All stare'  
  
Kurt- Oh yes, I know I look sexy.  
  
~The Divas~  
  
'Stacy pulls out a pink miniskirt'  
  
Stacy- I think I'll wear this!  
  
'Trish pulls out a brown sweater'  
  
Trish- I think I'll wear this!  
  
'Dawn sits and files her nails'  
  
Dawn- What?  
  
~Hardy Boys, RVD, and Jericho~  
  
Jericho- The King of the World does not want to go ice-skating!  
  
Jeff- Why?  
  
Jericho- Because it is stupid!  
  
Jeff- Why?  
  
Jericho- Just because!  
  
Jeff- Why?  
  
Matt- Jeff, shut the hell up!  
  
RVD- Dude, that is not cool, so unlike R.V.D.  
  
Matt- Whatever! At least I can say my name without playing with my thumbs!  
  
RVD- Dude, so can I!  
  
Matt- Do it then!  
  
RVD- R.(hands jerk up) V.(hands up, thumb thing) D!  
  
Matt- Hah!  
  
Jeff- Shut up! At least I don't wear stupid T-shirts that say Version 1 has arrived!  
  
Matt- And that is bad why?  
  
Jeff- Because they are not extreme! Duh!  
  
Jericho- Shut up, assclowns!  
  
~Stephanie's voice is heard downstairs~  
  
Steph- Alright, let's go! 


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing.why can't the poor white folks have anything!?  
  
~At the Rink~  
  
Stacy- I wonder if I can do any tricks.  
  
'She twirls around on the ice, then loses her balance'  
  
Stacy- Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
'Stacy falls down, her skirt flips up, and her ass is in the air'  
  
Lita- OMG Stacy!  
  
'A little boy skates up'  
  
LB- Mommy!  
  
'LB spanks Stacy and skates off'  
  
'Lita helps Stacy up'  
  
Stacy- Ow! He left a handprint!  
  
~The Hardy Boys and RVD~  
  
Jeff- Weeeeee!  
  
Matt- Jeff, you are so stupid!  
  
RVD- Dude, at least he is extreme!  
  
Jeff- Dude, I haven't done anything extreme in.3 hours!  
  
RVD- He jumped off the house before we left.  
  
Matt- Whatever. I'm going to go skate with Lita.  
  
RVD- You do that, Un-Extreme-One!  
  
'Matt skates off'  
  
RVD- Dude! It would be so extreme if you could.jump off the second story rink!  
  
Jeff- That would be EXTREME!  
  
'Jeff begins to climb the rink'  
  
~Snack Bar~  
  
Rock- Just give The Rock his pie!  
  
Waiter- Sir! We don't serve pie here!  
  
Rock- What?! The Rock is gonna take that menu, shine it up real nice, turn that sum bitch sideways, and stick it directly up your CANDYASS!  
  
Jericho- What an assclown!  
  
Waiter- Sir! There are children here!  
  
Rock- Oh. Then The Rock means straight up your CANDYBUM!  
  
Jericho- Yeah, ASSCLOWN!  
  
Waiter- Sir! Children!  
  
Jericho- You think I give a fuck?  
  
'Waiter takes out box'  
  
Waiter- Here! Take your pie and leave!  
  
Rock- Finally! The Rock has his pie!  
  
Well? How was it? 


	4. Skittlesensestingling

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Sadly. We all should though.  
  
If anybody wants to see a certain Superstar or Diva, submit a review and say who you want, and I will try to put them in.  
  
~At the Upper Rink~  
  
RVD- Dude! Jump!  
  
(A crowd has gathered)  
  
Crowd- Jump! Jump! Jump!  
  
Jeff- I am EXTREME!  
  
~On the lower rink~  
  
Lita- It's so sweet of you to skate with me, Matt.  
  
Matt- I just want to skate with the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
Lita- Um, Matt. Your not getting any in a ice rink.  
  
Matt- Damn!  
  
BOOM!  
  
(Jeff has landed on top of Matt)  
  
Lita- OMG! WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Matt- GET THE HELL OFF ME JEFF!!!!  
  
RVD- Dude! Version 1 has fallen and can not get up!  
  
~Jericho and The Rock~  
  
Rock- Time to eat the pie! (opens box) WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS THIS!  
  
Jericho- Ooh! Cheesecake!  
  
Rock- WHAT IS THIS ROODY-POO AND WHAT HAS IT DONE WITH THE PIE?  
  
Jericho- The King of the World demands that you shut up!  
  
Rock- The Rock is going to take that cheesecake, shine it up real nice, turn that son of a bitch sideways, and stick it straight up your candy ass!  
  
Jericho- You wouldn't dare!  
  
~Divas~  
  
Trish- I wonder were The Rock is. I want to skate with him.  
  
"NO WAY YOU SKANKY ASS BITCH!"  
  
Trish- What the-  
  
(Juno tackles Trish)  
  
Juno- He's mine bitch! Bubba! GET THE TABLES!  
  
(Bubba Ray runs in and Bubba-Bombs Trish through the table)  
  
Juno- Thanks Bubba! Now go and get busy with T-Boy, you horny little bastard you.  
  
(Juno hugs Bubba and skates off to find The Rock)  
  
~Jeff and RVD~  
  
RVD- Dude! I hope your brother's not too pissed off.  
  
Jeff- Who cares? (suddenly lifts head up) Skittle.senses.tingling!  
  
Where are the Skittles? Will Juno ever find Rock? Will Matt ever get laid? Stay tuned to find out! 


	5. Hardcore!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wouldn't mind making Sean O'Haire my "slave" though. ;)  
  
~Chris Jericho and The Rock~  
  
Rock- Dare The Rock again, jabroni!  
  
(Jericho has cream cheese all over his ass)  
  
"ROCKY!!!!!"  
  
(Juno jumps The Rock)  
  
Rock- WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL?  
  
Juno- I LOVE YOU ROCKY I LOVE YOU ROCKY I LOVE YOU ROCKY!  
  
Jericho- It looks like the ass clown has a fan!  
  
Juno- (evil look in her eyes) What? Did you just call The Great One an ass clown?  
  
Jericho- Umm, no?  
  
Juno- I think you did!  
  
Jericho- So what if I did? What are you gonna do?  
  
Juno- This!  
  
(Juno takes out laptop computer)  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
(Stephanie McMahon appears)  
  
Stephanie- Oh Jericho you shouldn't have!  
  
Jericho- I didn't!  
  
Stephanie- Sending me that love letter!  
  
(Stephanie takes out love letter signed, "Love Y2J".)  
  
Stephanie- Come on, you wonderful hunk of man you!  
  
(Stephanie grabs Jericho and skates off)  
  
Jericho- NOOOO!!!!!  
  
Rock- Don't you think that was a bit harsh?  
  
Juno- No. Do you?  
  
Rock- Not really.  
  
~Jeff and RVD~  
  
RVD- Dude! Are the Skittles any closer?  
  
"Ahah!"  
  
(Percy jumps RVD)  
  
RVD- Dude! Not cool!  
  
(Referee appears out of nowhere)  
  
Ref- 1! 2! 3!  
  
Percy- WOOO!!! I AM NOW HARDCORE!  
  
RVD- Dude! The belts retired! RVD was the last champ!  
  
Jeff- No skittles? ( tears in his eyes)  
  
Percy- Well, I am the Hardcore Champ now! It's 24/7! Anyone can be it!  
  
(A crowd has gathered)  
  
Random Guy in Crowd named Bob- So, I could be Hardcore champ?  
  
Random Guy in Crowd named Fred- Me too!  
  
Whole Crowd- LET'S GET HER!  
  
Percy- AHHH!!!  
  
(Percy runs away with crowd in pursuit)  
  
RVD- Dude, should we help?  
  
Jeff- I guess.  
  
(RVD and Jeff go to help but see something shiny and are distracted)  
  
~Undertaker and Kane~  
  
Taker- I can't believe that bitch made us go.  
  
Kane- 'grunt'  
  
"OMG TAKER I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
Taker- What the fuck!  
  
(Willow jumps in front of Taker)  
  
Willow- OMG YOUR TATTOOS ARE SO COOL!  
  
Taker- What the hell are you? Oh no, your one of those crazy fan-girls!  
  
Willow- Hey! So, CAN I HAVE A HUG!  
  
Taker- No!  
  
Willow- CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?  
  
Taker- No!  
  
Willow- CAN I RIDE YOUR BIKE?  
  
Taker- FUCK NO!!  
  
(Willow jumps on Taker's bike and rides off)  
  
Taker- WHAT THE HELL? COME BACK HERE!  
  
~Matt~  
  
(Matt is sitting all alone)  
  
Matt- I'll never get laid!  
  
(Stephanie, still dragging Jericho, comes up to Matt)  
  
Stephanie- Oh Matt, poor you! Hey, why don't you have a three-way with us?  
  
Matt- What? Hell no!  
  
Will Matt ever get any? Will Jericho escape? Will Taker get his bike back, and why has The Rock not gotten pie from me yet? Read on to find out! Please Review! 


End file.
